De un pasado doloroso a un futuro prometedor
by Vane J. Ledger
Summary: Sus vidas estuvieron llenas de dolor, angustia, desesperación y sufrimiento, pero todo cambio al conocerse y al apoyo mutuo que se brindaban, porque todos sufrieron de igual manera. Porque por esas razones formaron mas que una amistad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^-^/ Tuve la idea súper genial (o bueno lo es para mí) de hacer un AU de esta serie, es divertido ver sobre el vóley y eso lo amo, pero también me gustaría que fuera de otra cosa**

**En un principio pensé en hablar de cosas buenas, pero crear vidas dramáticas entre los personajes no suena mal. Sin más los dejo leer**

**- Diálogos**

"" **Pensamientos**

*** Recuerdos**

**Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

_21 de Junio, 1983_

_Datos:_

_Akemi Hinata, 22 años, trabaja como psicóloga, desde que nació tiene problemas respiratorios; asma_

_Kenji Tsukishima, 24 años, policía de Miyagi, su esposa lo abandono al nacer su hijo_

_Kei Tsukishima, 3 años, hijo de Kenji. aun no sabe lo de su madre biológica_

_Desde que se conocieron y formaron una relación, Akemi y Kenji viven juntos pero nunca se casaron_

Era un día importante para él, su nuevo hermano nacería, estaba ansioso y feliz, quería verlo ya. Pero tenía que esperar, su madre hace rato que la habían llevado en una camilla hasta una habitación y no a salió de aquel lugar y su padre Kenji ahora estaba muy preocupado no sabía el porqué.

Tsukishima Kei tenía apenas 3 años ya sabía caminar y también podía hablar, si bien no entendía un carajo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en cómo sería su hermanito.

"Me gustaría que se pareciera a mama, ella es muy linda, aunque haya dicho que será un niño"

De repente un señor alto y con bata blanca se acercó hasta donde estaba su padre, le dijo algo lo cual no alcanzo a escuchar, pero basto para que este comenzara a llorar.

-N-no puede ser… debe haber… otra…solución- Aquel hombre estaba desecho apenas si podía hablar bien

-Lo sentimos pero es la única solución, tiene que elegir uno de los dos.

-¿¡Cómo quiere que elija entre salvar la vida de mi hijo o esposa!?- Grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo los volteo a ver

-Por favor tranquilícese- El doctor tomo con ambas manos al hombre para que este no callera

-No puedo, yo… no puedo- Lagrimas volvieron a caer, recorriendo sus mejillas dejando un camino de estas, sus rodillas temblaban no podía sostenerse a sí mismo

"¿Salvar la vida de mi hermano o la de mama?, ¿qué significa eso? No entiendo, ¿Por qué papa está llorando?"

Kei aún se encontraba sentado detrás de su padre, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero debía ser algo malo, tanto para que su papa llorara, odiaba verlo así, aunque esta fuera la segunda vez que lo hacia

-Hijo necesito ir a hablar un rato con el doctor, por favor espera aquí- Su padre, ya más tranquilo, o mejor dicho apagado, se acercó hasta su hijo al notar su rostro de confusión y miedo

-¿De qué van a hablar?

-Solo cosas de adultos, vale, todo estará bien- ¿Qué es eso, una falsa sonrisa?

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto el doctor se alejó seguido del hombre. El solo se quedó ahí en esa silla vacía solo

*Recuerda Kei, nunca vas a estar solo, mama y las personas que amas siempre estarán ahí para ti, ten siempre en cuenta eso*

-¿En dónde estás ahora, mama?- El pequeño sostenía entre sus manos una cadena que rodeaba su cuello y tenía un guardapelo de corazón con la foto de su madre, eso sin duda no le hacía sentirse solo

.

-Señor Kenji usted sabía que esto podía llegar a pasar, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Ha hablado con el niño?

-Aun no.

-Sé que esto es una situación difícil, ¿pero acaso no lo había platicado ya con su esposa?

-Platicar…

*-Cariño, sabes, si tener que elegir entre salvar mi vida o la del bebe, me gustaría que mi hijo viviera

-¿Eh?

-Creo que yo ya he vivido lo suficiente, ahora es el turno de él, quiero que lo cuides bien, no, quiero que cuides de ustedes tres, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Akemi? Aún no sabemos si vaya a pasar.

-Lo sé, solo te lo digo, no quiero que tomes la decisión tu solo

-Pero…

-Además, Kei está muy feliz de conocer a su nuevo hermanito, sería triste verlo desilusionado y triste ¿no crees?

-Si pero, ¿tu estarás bien?

-Yo siempre voy a estar bien si ustedes son felices *

-La enfermedad en los pulmones de Akemi era muy grave, la probabilidad de que esto pasara era de un 80% por eso debió tomar una decisión antes, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ya he decidido doctor

Y ahí estaba detrás de aquel vidrio en una camilla se encontraba su hijo, el tesoro que su esposa le heredo. Un pequeño niño que era exactamente igual a su madre, no evitaba verle y recordar a su amada esposa aquella que ya partió.

.

_31 de Diciembre, 1990_

El tiempo pasó, Hinata ya tenía 7 años de haber nacido, lo que más destacaba en él era su cabello había crecido bastante, era naranja y muy alborotado brillante como el de la difunta Akemi. Tsukishima ahora sabia el porqué de lo que había pasado en el hospital, claro a sus diez años no era complicado que un padre hablara de esas cosas con un pequeño

Desde que nació el pequeño, la familia era feliz pero de repente empezó a cambiar. Kenji comenzó a tomar, ya no aguantaba más su depresión, comenzó a portarse grosero con ambos pequeños y le gritaba a ambos en especial a uno…

-Tu pedazo de basura, por tu culpa tu madre biológica me abandono, era una idiota nunca me amo, ¡nunca te deseo! ¿Qué se siente escuchar eso, mierda?

"¿Es por eso que siempre me he sentido solo?"

Tsukishima no lo sabía, su madre le había abandonado, era cierto que no le quería. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más, saber que fue solo un accidente no es algo agradable que quisiera saber…

-Onii-san, ¿que son eso gritos?- ambos voltearon a ver hacia la pequeña voz del otro lado de la habitación

"Shouyou, él siempre ha estado conmigo, él es importante para mí y yo para él, es lo único que me queda"

-Ah… ¿así que tú también quieres ser tratado como una basura?- Fue directo hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta donde el menor se encontraba- Te pareces demasiado a ella- entonces lo tomo de su camisa, sorprendiendo a ambos pequeños- ¡Por tu culpa no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable de la muerte de Akemi!

-¡Basta, suéltalo ahora!- Kei comenzó intento quitar de encima a su _padre _pero este era demasiado fuerte

-Te estrangulare hasta que desapares- antes de decir una palabra más fue golpeado en la cabeza con una botella

-Sniff onii-san…

-Vamos Shouyou tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que despierte

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Aun no lo sé, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí

No le importo nada más, tomo un suéter y corrió con su hermano lejos del departamento donde vivían, no sabían que hacer estaban perdidos solos…

*Mientras cuides este dije yo estaré ahí con ustedes y los cuidare pase lo que pase entendido*

-¿Onii-san?- le sorprendió que su hermano parara así de la nada, pero lo que menos le gusto fue ver que comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas

Kei no podía soportarlo, todo el mundo era una mentira. Tomo ese collar y lo arrojo lo más lejos posible

-¡Todo es mentira! Vamos Shouyou

Ahora lo entendía, sabía que no todo era color rosa, ya tenía suficiente edad para no volver a caer en trampas, lo único que le era importante era proteger a su hermano. Los adultos siempre han mentido haciendo creer que todo está bien.

"¿Qué hare ahora?, no puedo dejar que Shouyou pague por mi culpa, necesito encontrar algo, a alguien"

.

La noche era helada el único lugar al que pudieron llegar fue un basurero, al menos no había vagabundos, podían dormir tranquilos, pero por un descuido tiraron una botella de vidrio al suelo, al menos no había alguien por ahí, o eso pensaron…

-¿Hola hay alguien ahí?

**.**

**Si llegaste hasta acá es porque te gusto mi fic ewe**

**Le falta algo? Suspenso? Drama? Ambiente? Historia?**

**Si se preguntan porque Tsukki actuaba así es porque aún era muy inocente, con el transcurso de la historia tal vez lo haga un chico frio de nuevo pero como un hermano sobreprotector de Hinata**

**Adivinen quien encontró a los chicos, la pista esta en la historia ^-^**

**Eeeen fin gracias por leer ñ.ñ**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Actualización? Hay que hacer fiesta XD Bueno no, primero quiero disculparme por dejar los fics incompletos, créanme es difícil administrar páginas, estar en la escuela y tener una vida social u.u' y segundo… a bueno no hay nada ^^**

**Sin más los dejo leer mi intento de historia ovo**

_~28 de Diciembre_

_Datos:_

_Mei Sawamura, 21 años, ex bailarina profesional, ganadora de 5 premios consecutivos, odia a todo el mundo, se casó por conveniencia._

_Kazuo Sawamura, 28 años, trabaja como abogado, solo le importa el dinero, esta con Mei por placer, nunca planeo tener un hijo._

_Daichi Sawamura, 11 años, único hijo de la familia, amante de la pintura, heredero de una gran cantidad de yenes que aún no sabe que tiene._

_Kaoru Sawamura, 72 años, padre de Kazuo, vive en la ciudad de Miyagi donde trabaja como maestro en una escuela de arte, adora a su nieto~_

-Cariño ven un momento- Una mujer no tan alta, cabello negro, con apariencia de unos 21 años se encontraba regando algunas flores, girasoles, dentro de un gran vivero mientras al redor volaban algunos colibrís.

-Si mama, ¿sucede algo?- Junto a una pequeña fuente estaba un pequeño niño muy parecido a la mujer, de 11 años de edad jugaba dibujaba a dos pequeños pájaros mientras se bañaban en el agua.

-Ven acompáñame adentro, estar aquí afuera hace que el sol me dañe- El pequeño dejo sus cosas, no le gustaba dejar sus dibujos a medias, le encantaba hacerlos pero si madre le llamaba tenía que ir.

Fue a donde su madre, la tomo de la mano y entraron a una enorme mansión. Por dentro era hermosa, en el techo colgaban candelabros, había cuadros de algunas personas y pinturas de paisajes hermosos, grandes ventanas que daban vista a grandes árboles de todo tipo pero que permitían el paso de la luz del sol. Todo esto se encontraba en una colina muy lejos de la ciudad.

Entraron al lugar y acto seguido fueron hacia una habitación, dentro se encontraba un sofá frente a una chimenea de lado de esta había una gran estantería de libros. También había un cuadro enorme con una foto de la mujer ya hablada, debajo de ella había una escritura que decía así: _En honor a la mejor bailarina de todos los tiempos, Sawamura Mei._

-Bueno sabes que pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños, por eso papa y yo te llevaremos al lugar que tú quieras- Aunque estuviera dando una buena noticia, ella no parecía muy animada.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Me llevaran a ese nuevo parque de diversiones?- El chico ni siquiera lo noto, solo había tanta ilusión en su rostro.

-Así es, y podrás pedir lo que se te antoje- Un señor alto de porte fino y mirada seductora abrió la puerta del lugar y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Padre!- El pequeño fue corriendo hacia el hombre y se lanzó en sus brazos- No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día.

-Cálmate, ya verás que nunca lo olvidaras- La madre también se había acercado hasta ellos, y se dieron un gran abrazo. Todo era perfecto, a simple vista parecían la familia perfecta. Pero no lo eran.

**.**

-¿Y está todo listo?- El pequeño Daichi se despertó al escuchar algunos murmullos cerca de su cuarto.

-Tranquila el plan para deshacernos de ese niño está listo- ¿Ese era su padre? ¿Deshacerse de él?

-Bien solo quiero que parezca un accidente, porque eso fue desde el día en que lo tuve- Ah, así que era eso. Esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba a sus padres hablas a soles a altas horas de la noche. Cuando tenía 6 años aproximadamente escucho a su madre decir…

*-¡Fue un error, gracias a el perdí mi figura, por el mi estrés subió, por su culpa renuncie a mi sueño de ser la mejor bailarina! ¡NECESITA DESAPARECER!*

En aquel entonces no sabía que su madre le odia, pero con el tiempo fue más claro, aunque pareciese que le amaba, no era cierto, solo son mentiras…

-Además nuestro dinero ha bajado debido a que cumplimos mucho sus caprichos, el dinero es lo más importante para nuestras necesidades, ¿Quién necesita un niño?

-Por supuesto que no es necesario, además gracias a mi trabajo conseguí gente que se haga cargo del trabajo, y así parezca un secuestro para después matarlo.

En esos momentos el pequeño Daichi murió, sus _padres_ le abandonarían pronto, incluso querían que muriese, porque no lo aman, porque solo fue un simple error. A nadie nunca le importo,

"¿Qué hay de abuelo Kaoru?, él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, me dijo que podía confiar en él y que pase lo que pase le llamara si había un problema. Debería irme con el"

**.**

Al día siguiente se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, ni sirvientes ni sus padres. Tomo el teléfono y marco.

-¿Hola, quien habla?- Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó hablar a un hombre con una voz ronca y débil.

-Hola abuelo Kaoru, soy yo Daichi.

-Oh pequeño, que sorpresa ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?- Al parecer su ánimo cambio a uno más alegre pero a la vez preocupado después de escuchar al menor.

-Bueno…

-Vamos dilo, suenas algo triste.

-Yo… yo escuche a mama y papa decir que pronto me abandonarían y matarían, el día de mi cumpleaños, mañana, para ser precisos-Hizo una leve pausa- Ellos no me quieren a-abuelo, nunca l-lo han hecho- Y en esos momentos rompió en llanto.

-…

-¿Abuelo?

-… No te preocupes, ¿porque no mejor te vienes a vivir conmigo? Ya hablaremos más tranquilos después que estés acá.

-¡SI! Gracias abuelo Kaoru.

**.**

_31 de Diciembre_

Y así tomo algo de dinero de sus padres y escapo de su _hogar. _Tomo un tren hasta Miyagi, no sabía en absoluto hacia dónde ir, las cosas cambiaron desde la última vez que visito a su abuelo. Por eso camino en cualquier dirección hasta que la noche cayo, y como cualquier niño termino perdiéndose.

No sabía qué hacer, y solo siguió. Aunque un ruido capto su atención, venia de un callejón junto algunas grandes bolsas de basura.

-¿Hola hay alguien ahí?- No dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a acercarse al lugar

Los pequeños que se encontraban escondidos detrás de toda la basura vieron como una sombra se acercaba lentamente pero al momento en que llegaba a ellos se hacía más pequeña, hasta quedar frente a los dos.

-Hey, ¿están bien?

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi, ¿acaso no son muy pequeños para estar solos a estas horas?

-Lo mismo diría yo.

-Jejeje tienes razón.

-Onii-san, ¿Quién es él?- Junto al chico rubio había alguien más pequeño que ambos que se aferraba a la camiseta del mayor.

-No lo sé Shouyou.

-No se preocupen no les hare daño, en realidad me gustaría ayudarles.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿A cambio de qué?

-Ustedes son de aquí ¿cierto? Si pudieran ayudarme a llegar al lugar que quiero les dejare que duerman ahí

-Sabes no confió mucho en ti

-Onii-san esa es una buena idea, no me gustaría que enfermaras por estar aquí afuera, además… no tenemos a donde ir…- Vaya ese pequeño daba una extrema ternura pero a la vez tristeza.

El otro solo lo miro por varios instantes dudando un poco, pero era la mejor opción, después de todo no quería que le pasase algo a su querido hermano

-Bien, pero lo hare por ti- Dirigió la vista al otro chico que se encontraba algo confundido- Bien, nosotros conocemos muchos lugares por aquí, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A la escuela de arte más grande de Miyagi.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, fue más corto que el anterior :'v**

**Lo siento si hay algún error, entiendan que llevo mucho sin escribir :c lo extrañaba tanto**

**Eeeen fin, gracias por leer, Reviews?**


End file.
